


Your my World.

by akaashiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashiwrites/pseuds/akaashiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto get into an argument. <br/>Read my work to find out the rest, smh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your my World.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning to all fluff and innocent readers! There is smut in this fanfiction! I have warned you, so don't blame me if you read on! ⚠️

_**okay so it's a little hard to keep track of the storyline, so I apologize due front and before the fanfiction. Next chapter will involve smut. - Akaashi** _

* * *

 

Bokuto grunted and stared down at his drink.

_ Silence. _

That was all between the two.

The chattering around them seemed to have blurred, this was their first. Arguments weren't normally a thing for Bokuto and Akaashi, but why now? It was their six month anniversary and it just had to go down hill. "Shit..." Bokuto tsked under his breath.

Akaashi got up from his chair and stormed out of the coffee shop, hiding his emotions behind an unamused expression.

It seemed like nothing interesting would happen during Sugawara Koushi's work day. Sugawara continued to serve tables as usual slightly distracted by his thoughts. In fact, he was so deep in thought that he almost ran right into Bokuto. " Bokuto? " Koushi quietly muttered. He looked upset, Suga has never seen him look so down. Bokuto glanced up, his eyes lowered in sorrow,

"Oh, Suga..." He replied and smiled weakly, "how are you?"  Sugawara stopped and turned around slowly not really sure if he heard correctly. He walked back and stared at Bokuto's body language. Bokuto seemed off, he seemed upset, so Suga decided to try and to not to push the issue farther. " I'm fine... How are you Bokuto? " "I want to say I'm great- I want to say WE'RE fantastic... But that's all fucked isn't it- because of my-" Bokuto stutters, his whole frame trembling. Eyes widened, he shook his head, "sorry I started to ramble.." " Oh my.. " Suga bit his bottom lip, trying not to show how much he was dying to ask what happened.

" Bokuto. " Sugawara began, but then noticed Bokuto started to tremble. Suga lightly out reached Bokuto's hand and held his left shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. " I can talk after my break so please wait for me " Bokuto nods as the tears swell in his eyes, is this what heart break feels like? He dreaded feeling these emotions since the beginning, but of course he'd never expect it! He was too selfish to notice anyone except himself with this. "Mhm..." He mumbled and rests his head on his hands, wiping away his unstoppable tears. Suga really didn't want to walk away from Bokuto just yet but his work began to pile up. " Oi " the boss motion towards him.

 

Akaashi leaned against the side of the coffee shop. "Why the hell did we even get In an argument?!" he mumbled. 'And why did I just storm off like a child! Dumbass!' Akaashi thought. He continued to mentally beat himself up about the situation. Crumpling down so that he was sitting against the wall, pulling his jacket's hood over his head so that, hopefully, none of the passerbys , would notice his tears.

 

 The owl-like male finished his drink, nowhere near hiding the tears running down his face, silent sobs came and went. Whispers were heard and he shook away their attention, "can I have the bill..?" He asked a waiter passing by, who obliged instantly.

"You're an idiot...! You're so selfish- think of others... Now you've done it you- you fucking bastard..." He mumbled to himself, every word stabbing into his heart.

Sugawara had just finished his shift and was taking off hid apron when he noticed Bokuto staggering towards the door. " Please wait! " he raised my voice, Hoping Bokuto would hear him over the crowd of people.

 

Akaashi wiped away the tears multiple times from his eyes but they just kept on falling non-stop. After only a few minutes his sleeves were drenched in tears. He got up and saw a pocket knife lying on the ground a few feet away. Akaashi picked up the pocket knife and looked at it. Accidentally opening it, he cut his left palm. "Shit!" Akaashi yelled very loudly, grabbing his left hand with his right. The blade was rusted, so if he didn't get the wound cleaned it would get infected. The blood was gushing out of Akaashi's hand, dripping onto the white snow and dying it red. Akaashi started feeling very lightheaded and dizzy. 'I might be losing too much bloo-' he lost his train of thought as he stumbled backwards and hit his head on the wall.

 

Bokuto felt himself shiver, a familiar voice heard. He turned around swiftly noticing a figure on the ground, red covering the snow white covered pavement, "Akaashi..." Shock, all over his mind, "AKAASHI?!" He stumbled, hands wrapping around the other, holding him, "w-we.... This is- this isn't good..! SHIT" "B-Bokuto I'm-.." Akaashi began to say, but blacked out before he could finish.

 ' _I'm sorry, Bokuto..'_

Bokuto sobbed and screamed, hands shaking as he grabbed his phone, "I-is this the emergency- h-he's bleeding- um- someone help I'm at the Cafe..please come h-he's gonna-" he sobbed and looked down at his boyfriend, "A-Akaashi..." 'It's all your fault!' He told himself again and again. "If you weren't so selfish... He wouldn't have been like this you idiot!" He rested his forehead against Akaashi's heart racing as he saw the pain on his unconscious face. "I love you... fuck.." he whispers. 

* * *

 

_**my childennn... ;-; ill see you in the next chapter! -Akaashi** _


End file.
